


One-Shots

by TheRandomPhan



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomPhan/pseuds/TheRandomPhan
Summary: All of these will be based in the universe from "The Substitute" by "ibelieveinahappilyeverafter." Read that before reading any of this! It's an awesome fic by an awesome writer! This will a compilation of short stories based around the ship established in ibelieveinahappilyeverafter's story. They're all little guilty pleasure fics, and I wanna share them!
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Ghost Writer/Randy Riter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Substitute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064705) by [Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter). 



Danny's feet dragged against the carpet. His bookbag was almost falling off his shoulders and his eyelids felt like lead. He barely managed to drop his bookbag and collapse onto the couch without passing out. As soon as he wasn't floating Danny let his eyes close, and only opened them again when he felt himself being picked up. He opened his eyes a sliver. Andrew was the one who had picked him up. He could see Vidya's halls passing as Andy walked somewhere.

"That bad of a day, huh?" Andrew questioned as Vidya opened the door in front of them. The halfa recognized the room they entered as the bedroom by only the ceiling. Danny just answered with a groan as he felt himself being set down on the mattress.

"What happened?" Whether the question was aimed at him or Andrew, Danny didn't notice. Randy must've been in bed already. Danny reached out blindly and found someone's shirt. Andy or Randy's, he didn't really care.

"Technus attacked the computer lab and Danny spent an hour chasing him through all the phones in the school." He snuggled into the arm he'd found and knew it was Randy's when he heard a chuckle. Then there was the sound of pages rustling, and Randall hugged him back. Danny could smell the plants from the garden that Randy loved to grow just in the scent of his shirt, and drank in the comfort it brought with it. He felt the mattress dip a bit on his right and soon found himself sandwiched between his mates. Both of them were warm, and comforting, and-

He was asleep in a matter of seconds.


	2. Morning Rush

Andy almost tripped over his own feet as he darted into the kitchen, thermos in hand already and about to fill it with coffee. But just as he was about to take the cap off and noticed the button on the side, he realised he'd grabbed the wrong one. In a huff, he set the Fenton Thermos on the counter and searched the drawers and cabinets for his wildly. Meanwhile, Randy sat at the counter, still half asleep, and watched. He hadn't really had a choice on whether to wake up or not, as Danny and Andy shuffling in their bed always woke him up. He was a light sleeper.

Through half-lidded eyes Randy watched Andy stumble through his morning routine, almost putting his shoes on the wrong feet. And his glasses were most definitely upside down.

"Where's Danny?" The teacher exasperates as he goes to grab a pop tart from the cabinet. Randy chuckled lightly and gave his mate a fanged grin.

"Still in the shower."

Andy's already ashen skin paled even further.

"DANNY!"

Faintly a response could be heard from down the hall.

"Gimme a minute, okay?! My beauty takes time!"

Randy snorted and Andrew glared at the bathroom door.

There were both late to school that day. And walking in together at the same time definitely gave the students some new ship fodder.


	3. Randy's Distraction Tactic

"Danny! You left your clothes on the floor again!" Andrew yelled down the hall as he filled his thermos to the brim with coffee.

"Well it's not my fault I haven't been able to pick them up since last night! Besides, you're the one who took them off!" Danny shouted back, drying his hair as he got out of the shower. The pair were running late for school, and the tension was high since they only had 15 minutes before they'd be late.

"That's no excuse! You were up for a half-hour before me and did nothing while you were awake!" Andy rubbed his forehead in a stressed motion before heaving himself from the kitchen stool and searching the living room for his shoes. Randy was watching the argument from the couch, looking slightly troubled. He was only out of bed because Andy and Danny had woken him up when they got out of bed. Randy handed Andy his boots and was thanked before Andrew went off to look for his hairbrush.

"Oh yeah? It wasn't exactly like I could move! You were sprawled out all over the bed, _and_ were hogging all of the blankets! I was trying to be considerate and let you sleep!" Danny stormed into the living room, wearing his t-shirt but with his jeans draped over his shoulder as he searched for something. His black hair was still wet and plastered to his forehead, water dripping with each step he took. Andrew whipped around, seething.

"If you hadn't-" Suddenly Andrew stopped mid-sentence, and Danny looked up to see that Randy had left his spot on the couch, and pulled Andy into a rough kiss. Danny just blinked away the sight and scrambled to get his stuff. They really didn't have time for such nonsense, but he was glad that Randy had put a stop to the argument. Danny tried to sneak past to grab his scarf that was sitting on the kitchen counter but was unable to escape Randy and found his chin to be lifted up in Randy's grip and lips pressed against his own.

Blue eyes stared into each other and Danny ceased any effort to get away, even as he felt a blush heating his face. Randy released his hold after a moment and dragged them both into a light hug.

"You two need to calm down." He said, accent particularly thick, and eyes half-lidded. He barely seemed concious.

"Just let it go, there's no need to be so high strung. It's too early for that."

"I'll teleport you both straight to your classes, so take your time and don't worry about it." At that Randy released his hug and the other two mates looked at each other.

"I'll go pick up my clothes, sorry Andy." Danny sighed.

"I'll try to set my alarm earlier, so this doesn't happen again." Andy replied, and ruffled Danny's hair a bit to make it look better. Danny shoved his hand away with a grin before setting off for their bedroom.

Randall watched them go off on their ways with a smile. He'd found that kisses were the best way to get either of those two to listen, and he was glad that it had worked. He plopped down onto the couch with a smile before remembering what he'd promised and had to haul himself from his comfy spot. He took a swig from a distracted Andy's mug, and shrugged on a t-shirt and some pajama pants, as well as his coat and a pair of slippers. He'd have to look _somewhat_ presentable in case anyone saw him.

Danny and Andrew were both ready -if a bit breathless- with five minutes to spare, and Randy dropped them both off in their respective classrooms before teleporting back to Vidya, and collapsing on their bed. God, he hated mornings.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in a very long while Danny was laying in his bed at Fenton works, alone. He was alone because Andy and Randy were both busy, sadly. Randy had started on a baking spree at Liz that day around noon and hadn't stopped to actually eat anything he'd baked. Danny didn't expect he'd be sleeping for a while. Andy, on the other hand, had actual work to do. He was writing something new and had gotten caught up in it. Usually, it didn't matter if Danny was around while Andy was working but this time Andy had set himself a deadline and Danny didn't want to disrupt him.

So Danny had dragged himself home after school and his parents were delightfully surprised he was staying home. It made him a bit guilty to think about how much time he spent away from his parents, so the halfa had decided to make dinner. It went… less than well. He'd forgotten he was even cooking anything halfway through making macaroni and by the time he remembered it'd boiled over and the macaroni itself was practically glued to the side of the pan. But the pizza he ordered after that had been good! And hey, at least he tried.

After that, his parents had convinced Danny to join them in watching a movie. The only downside of that was they chose a horror movie where this family is haunted. None of them could keep a straight face and whenever the characters spoke about ghosts being "demonic, malevolent beings" Danny just thought of the other day when Randy spent the entire afternoon with flour on his nose because he didn't notice and burst out laughing.

So all in all the day had gone pretty well. That is, until Danny had to go to bed. Even just putting on his pyjamas and brushing his teeth Danny felt a pang of loss. It'd been so long since he had done these things alone that it just didn't feel right doing them at all. But Danny had muddled through it, shut off his lights, and laid down.

That was where the real problem started.

Danny had slept on his own just fine before. He'd done it for years! But even in the darkness, Danny felt like something was missing, and something was. There were no other heartbeats to ground him, no breaths to mingle with his own, and the humming that he always felt in the Ghost Zone, the one that seemed to pervade down to very core was gone. Until three in the morning, Danny tossed and turned, spending countless mindless hours looking at his phone. It wasn't until the clock struck four that Danny had finally decided to heck with it and shoved off the covers.

* * *

Andy liked to think that he wasn't easily surprised. After all, he thought he'd seen everything after decades of being both a ghost and an assassin. But Andrew was still startled when he woke up that morning after he'd fallen asleep on the couch mid-writing session and saw a certain halfa sprawled across his chest.

"Mon cher?" Andrew asked groggily. He lifted a hand that had been pinned under Danny to cup the halfa's face. Danny leant into the action with a small smile gracing his face.

"Hm?" Danny replied, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Why're you here?" Andy asked humorously. As far as he knew Danny was supposed to be at Fenton works, spending time with his parents.

"Could'n sleep," Danny mumbled into Andy's chest.

"Ah," Andy replied, and moved his hand from Danny's cheek into his hair. The halfa sighed and in only a moment Andy's ministrations had gotten to him he was out again, snoring softly. Within a few minutes Andrew had joined him and the pair slept peacefully until Randy barged into Vidya, brandishing an innumerable amount of cookies for the pair to taste test, and they happily obliged.


End file.
